


A Study in Sherlock

by Monocromatica



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF John, Episode Remix, Gen, Spanish Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 05:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15767373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monocromatica/pseuds/Monocromatica
Summary: De pie, firme y sin ayuda, John toca el móvil de su hermana en su bolsillo.Él mira hacia las ventanas de 221b Baker Street y piensa: Oh, qué diablos.





	A Study in Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Study in Sherlock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/334582) by [bendingsignpost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bendingsignpost/pseuds/bendingsignpost). 



> Esta es una traducción de "A Study in Sherlock" de bendingsignpost.  
> Ojalá les guste tanto como a mi cuando lo lei

"Sherlock, tu taxi está aquí".

"¡No pedí un taxi!" su compañero de piso se rompe. ¿Es él su compañero de piso? John no ha decidido. Por lo menos, él no ha dicho nada, independientemente de lo que Sherlock le haya dicho a la Sra. Hudson. Sin embargo, no ha corrido así en años, nunca pensó que volvería a correr, pero ahora John tiene a su casera potencial mirándolo con angustia.

"Dr. Watson, yo-" ella comienza.

"Lo manejaré", dice. Él es bueno en el manejo de cosas, menos bueno en estar parado en medio de una redada de drogas. Sherlock, un yonqui, ¿de verdad? Tiene tanto sentido como todo sobre él, pero no es algo que vio venir.

Bajó las escaleras y dejó que Sherlock gritara a los mejores de Scotland Yard (y menos que mejores, según él). Ahí está el taxi, ahí está el taxista, y John piensa, oh.

Las ropas del taxista son viejas, muy parecidas al taxista. Aseado de una manera limitada. Su mirada es constante y tranquila, el tipo de confianza que John reconoce de inmediato. Este hombre mayor se cree capaz, muy capaz.

Más importante que todo eso, tiene un teléfono rosa en sus manos.

El dispositivo móvil de John suena en su bolsillo. Él lo saca y lo mira. Después de un almacén vacío y un hombre con un paraguas, revisará su teléfono frente a quien le plazca. Ven conmigo, dice, confirmando lo que ya sabe.

"Lo siento", dice John, "pero mostrarte fue una jugada muy estúpida".

"Solo quiero hablar", dice el taxista.

"La policía está arriba", responde John, señalando con la cabeza a los vehículos estacionados al otro lado de la calle. "Todos podemos tener una buena conversación".

"Nunca diré cómo lo hice", responde el taxista. "Eso es lo que quiere saber, ¿verdad, señor Holmes?"

El hombre quiere a Sherlock. Por supuesto, el hombre quiere a Sherlock. Si no cree que lo tiene, se subirá al auto y se marchará.

John intenta leer la licencia del hombre, la etiqueta colgando alrededor de su cuello, pero no puede distinguir el número en la oscuridad. Podría atrapar la matrícula mientras el taxista se alejaba, pero eso seguiría involucrando al hombre escapándose.

Así que, John juega al largo plazo .

"¿Cómo mataste a esa gente?"

"No los maté", dice el taxista. "Hablé con ellos, y luego se suicidaron".

"Eso sigue siendo asesinato".

"¿No quieres saber lo que dije?" Hay un ansioso filo en su tono. Le recuerda, fugazmente, extrañamente, a Harry, cuando eran niños. Insistir, alentar una idea que seguramente terminará en rodillas raspadas o algo peor.

"Si quiere mi aprobación, apruebo que se entregue a la policía", le dice John. El hombre debe creerse un genio. Y después de solo un día y medio de conocerlo, John puede ver cómo la aprobación de Sherlock significaría el mundo.

"Te diré algo", dice el taxista. "Vamos a dar un paseo. Te diré lo que les dije, y luego, si me preguntas, me entregaré". Él camina hacia el lado del conductor y sube. Cierra la puerta. Si John se aleja, el hombre se marcha, y ese es su asesino desapareciendo, tal vez para siempre.

De pie, firme y sin ayuda, John toca el móvil de su hermana en su bolsillo. Él mira hacia las ventanas de 221b Baker Street y piensa: Oh, qué diablos.

Él sube a la cabina.

 

El viaje es sinuoso y silencioso. John se sienta y espera, sintiendo la presión de su arma entre su espalda y el asiento.

"Este es el taxi que perseguimos", dice finalmente, cuando llegan a una luz roja. Lo que significa que ya había visto el número de taxi, pero lo había olvidado con la prisa de correr. Prácticamente puede escuchar a Sherlock llamándolo idiota.

"Lo es, ¿no es así?" el taxista dice. "Es una pena que te hayas concentrado en mi pasajero".

John mantiene su boca cerrada por eso. No puede recordar los detalles de ese intercambio, no mucho más que "Bienvenido a Londres", pero es posible que el taxista lo haga y no quiere que el taxista se dé cuenta de que tiene al hombre equivocado. Entonces se da cuenta de que tiene que ser Sherlock y Sherlock no se callaría en nada de eso.

"Conseguí el taxi correcto. Te perseguí a pie también. Casi conduces sobre mi compañero de piso, pero te atrapé ".

"¿Ese era él?"

"¿John? Sí", dice John.

Una pausa.

"¿Por qué yo?" John pregunta. El taxista, la policía, el hombre paraguas, incluso esa mujer de Bart: todos obsesionados con Sherlock Holmes. "No es que no aprecie el interés".

"He sido advertido sobre usted, Sr. Holmes".

"¿Entonces me buscaste? No muy listo. O tal vez soy irresistible". Se da cuenta de que está sonriendo y no intenta detenerse. Jugar a ser Sherlock para un asesino en serie no debería ser tan divertido, pero, oh, lo es.

El taxista se ríe. "Lleno de ti mismo, ¿verdad?"

"No tienes idea."

Él se ríe de nuevo. "No creo que te sorprenda descubrir que he aprendido de un fan".

"¿Un admirador de mí? Bien por él.  
Cuéntame más".

"Eso es todo lo que vas a saber. En esta vida".

John no responde, demasiado ocupado tratando de no reírse ante el flagrante melodrama.

 

 

 

 

El automóvil se detiene frente a dos edificios que parecen extrañamente familiares. A John le toma un momento, pero sí, tenía un ex que enseñaba aquí. No está seguro de recordar el nombre correctamente; debería verificar si va a llamar a la policía más tarde.

El taxista sale, da la vuelta y abre la puerta.

"¿Dónde estamos?" John pregunta.

"Conoces todas las calles de Londres", le dice el taxista, sin rodeos. "Dígame usted."

John lo hace Entonces: "¿Me estás diciendo que le diste lecciones a esas personas hasta la muerte? ¿Examen o veneno?"

El taxista sonríe. "No está muy lejos, señor Holmes".

"Y te siguieron ... ¿por qué?"

El taxista le apunta con un arma en la oscuridad, sosteniéndolo como lo hace la gente cuando su entrenamiento con armas de fuego proviene de ver películas de acción. Mal ángulo con el agarre; el retroceso lo forzaría. Hay suficiente luz para que John la mire bien. Está apuntando a su rostro, después de todo.

"Eso es muy poco creativo", dice John. Él tira de toda una vida de televisión y encuentra algunas buenas líneas. "Incluso estaba dispuesto a quedar impresionado, hasta que vi eso".

"Esto es solo el comienzo", promete el taxista. "Se pone mejor".

"Estoy a una pulgada de caminar a casa con disgusto", agrega, con cara sería.

"Oh, vamos", le urge el taxista, gesticulando con su arma. Es más una invitación que una amenaza ahora. "Ven a ver el resto".

John suspira, muy irritado, y sale de la cabina. Hay un segundo donde le preocupa no poder pararse, pero la adrenalina está bombeando. Siguiendo al taxista hasta el edificio de la derecha, mira su mano izquierda. Absolutamente estable. Suben por las escaleras y la pierna de John no tiene ni una punzada. Notable. Fantástico.

Dios, se siente mejor que en meses.

Eso es probablemente una mala señal de algo, pero no puede importarle.

 

 

 

 

El taxista le muestra un aula vacía. Las mesas son largas, las sillas de un lado. El tipo de habitación en la que dos hombres podrían tener una buena persecución, pero solo hay un par de puertas. Se abren hacia adentro, lo que significa que John tendrá que atraparse dentro de la habitación con él para mantener las puertas cerradas. Él intentará por la confesión voluntaria, entonces.

"¿Qué piensas?" el taxista pregunta, indicando la habitación. "Depende de ti. Tú eres el que va a morir aquí".

"Realmente no lo soy", dice John, luchando por reírse.

"Eso es lo que todos dicen."

"Así que das este discurso todas las veces, ¿verdad?" John pregunta. Están de pie con una mesa entre ellos ahora. Si se sientan, el taxista tendrá sus piernas atrapadas debajo de la mesa. John no lo hará.

El taxista sonríe. "Siéntate, ¿no?"

John le devuelve la sonrisa.

Ellos se sientan.

El taxista sonríe, un tirón de la boca, un juego de espera. Él crea un silencio, esperando que John se ponga nervioso, esperando que John hable.

John inclina su cabeza como Sherlock inclinó su cabeza hacia la escena del crimen, investigando la ropa de la mujer muerta. Deja que sus ojos realicen esa exploración rápida. Sherlock probablemente podría contarle todo sobre este hombre, hasta el último centímetro, pero John ya tiene la información que necesita.

"Continúa", urge el taxista. "Tienes que ser curioso".

"Tienes un profesor muy malo", dice John. Aburrido, piensa. Aburrido, desdeñoso Sherlock. "Si quieres dar tu pequeña prueba, dala. No te consentiré preguntándote".

El taxista entorna los ojos. "Entonces, ¿qué piensas de esto?"

Y él establece la botella sobre la mesa. Es pequeño, una sola pastilla adentro.

"Me encanta esta parte", dice el taxista. "Porque todavía no lo entiendes, ¿verdad?"

"Como dije, eres un conferenciante muy pobre". Después del hombre paraguas antes esta noche, toda esta postura es un poco inferior a la normal.

"Pero doy una buena demostración", responde el taxista. "Ya has visto cuatro".

"Y estoy esperando mi mirada más cercana", John está de acuerdo.

"Entonces mira esto". Él establece una segunda botella. La píldora en su interior se ve exactamente igual, incluso a un ojo entrenado para diferenciarlos. "No lo viste venir, ¿verdad?"

Es una píldora en una botella, John quiere decir. Sabíamos que lo tomaron en forma de cápsula, sabía que tenías que tener extras, ¿por qué se supone que me sorprendería?

"Oh, te encantará esto", continúa el taxista.

"Lo dudo", dice John.

"El gran Sherlock Holmes ", dice el taxista, deleitándose con las palabras," aquí en persona ". Claramente ha pensado en su diálogo por adelantado, tan claramente como le gusta decir el nombre de Sherlock." Ese sitio web tuyo, tu fan me contó sobre eso."

"¿Oh? ¿Qué pensaste?" No es el mejor mimetismo de Sherlock de esta noche, pero sería suficiente.

"Eres un genio", dice el taxista y John mantiene un control estricto sobre su expresión facial. "Tú eres, eres brillante. La ciencia de la deducción, ahora ese es el pensamiento correcto. Entre tú y yo, sentado aquí, ¿por qué la gente no puede pensar? ¿No te vuelve loco? ¿Por qué la gente no puede pensar? ? " Y mira a John, como esperando una respuesta.

"No vine aquí para que se queje conmigo. Hable, o me voy".

"No saldrá de aquí, Sr. Holmes, es triste decirlo".

"¿Y por qué es eso?"

"Porque no soy solo un hombrecillo divertido que conduce un taxi", dice el taxista. "Soy inteligente, Sr. Holmes. Incluso más que usted. Puede que no lo sepa ahora, pero lo hará. Lo más probable es que sea lo último que sepa".

"Está bien", dice John. "Dame la prueba, entonces".

"Hay una buena botella y una mala botella. Elige la buena botella, vives. Escoge la botella mala, mueres".

"¿Por qué debería elegir cualquiera?"

"No te he contado lo mejor", dice el taxista. "De cualquier botella que no tomes la píldora, lo haré. Y luego, juntos," hace una pausa, una línea practicada ", tomamos nuestra medicina".

John hace un ruido incrédulo. Es un poco demasiado, especialmente para un médico con gusto por las películas de acción.

"No haré trampas", le asegura el taxista. "Es su elección. Tomaré cualquier píldora que no tenga. No esperaba eso, ¿verdad, Sr. Holmes?"

"¿Hiciste esto a toda esa gente?" John preguntó. "¿Este escenario exacto?"

"Lo hice", coincide el taxista. "No apresúrate, tómate tu tiempo, conéctate. Quiero tu mejor juego".

"No", dice John, porque sabe qué es esto y, francamente, todo es un poco loco. "Quieres mis cálculos simples. No estás muriendo una vez, eso es un cincuenta por ciento de posibilidades. Dos veces es de cuatro a uno, tres veces es de ocho a uno, cuatro veces es de dieciséis a uno. Lo que sea que juegues, no es un juego justo. "

"No estás jugando los números, me estás jugando", dice el taxista. "Me gusta esto. Un movimiento". Con eso, con la mayor seriedad, desliza una de las botellas sobre la mesa. "¿Qué botella te acabo de dar? ¿La buena botella o la botella mala?"

"Ambos son la mala botella", dice John. "He visto esta película antes".

"Incorrecto", dice el taxista.

"No", responde John, siempre tan suave. "No, estoy bastante seguro de haber visto esa película. Tienes inmunidad o antídoto, muero sin aliento, no gracias".

"Son diferentes", dice el taxista.

"Y debería creerte, ¿por qué? Tener dos cápsulas de veneno es la opción más inteligente y has estado sentado aquí alabando tu propio genio. No lo estoy haciendo".

Poco a poco, la furia se está formando detrás de los ojos del taxista. John sonríe. Este hombre tiene suerte de que solo recibió a John, no a Sherlock.

El taxista saca su arma. Apunta directamente a la cabeza de John. "Sí es usted."

"Um", dice John, dándole una mirada escéptica al arma. "No, no soy."

"Es tu elección", dice el taxista.

"Si te desarmo, te rompería el dedo", responde John. Eso es opcional, en realidad, pero el taxista no tiene que saber eso. "Por suerte para ti, no tengo que hacer eso, ¿verdad?"

"No estoy fanfarroneando".

John se ríe, incapaz de evitarlo. Al igual que la tensión de estiramiento de una película de terror, todo se disipa por su espectáculo de diversión. Siente que se está riendo de un boggart. Es tan ridículo. "Eres todo farol. ¿Qué es, juguete o encendedor?"

Después de un largo momento, el taxista pone la pistola falsa hacia abajo.

John se reclina en su silla, siente la presión de una verdadera arma contra su espalda. Él sacó su móvil de su bolsillo, diciendo, "Por cierto, lo estabas manteniendo mal". Él revisa sus contactos y llama. Y, cómo va a tener que dejar de ser Sherlock en un momento y ser Sherlock es demasiado divertido, agrega, "Me encanta esta parte. Aún no lo entiendes, pero estás a punto de hacerlo".

El taxista lo mira, Sherlock contesta, y John dice: "Hola, Sherlock, es John. ¿La policía todavía está contigo? Ah, bueno. Atrapé al asesino en serie".

El taxista con los ojos muy abiertos trata de salir corriendo, John está listo para eso, y para cuando llega la policía, John tiene al taxista en una llave de junta contra la pared durante veinte minutos.

Tal vez sea la mejor noche que haya tenido.

 

 

 

 

Le ponen una manta.

Como la manta ayuda a disfrazar aún más la pistola debajo de su chaqueta, la mantiene puesta. Son las preguntas de las que preferiría prescindir. "Nunca me tocó", dice John por quinta vez. "Estoy bien. Si me tratas por el shock debería haber algo de té caliente y endulzado, pero estoy bastante seguro de que estoy bien".

"Dr. Watson", dice lentamente Lestrade, "a sabiendas, subió a un automóvil con un asesino en serie".

"¿Quién me mostró su pistola falsa?", Responde John. Pudo haber alterado el orden de los acontecimientos, solo un poco.

"¿Sabías directamente que era falso?" Como si Lestrade no hubiera preguntando esto antes.

"Sí", dice John. "Yo estaba en el ejército, sé cómo son las armas. No estaba en peligro".

Lestrade lo mira largamente.

"Además, tengo un horrible PTSD", agrega John.

Lestrade le da una mirada más larga, luego suspira. "Dr. Watson, si esto es un grito de ayuda-"

"No es."

"Te estás mudando con Sherlock Holmes, por supuesto que sí". Es un desprecio rápido, totalmente intencionado, pero no condescendiente. "Pero una vez que obtienes esa ayuda, ¿alguna vez has considerado la aplicación de la ley?"

John no lo ha hecho, aunque sabe que sí aprecian un trasfondo militar. "En este momento", dice honestamente, "estoy considerando esa taza de té".

Lestrade hace un gesto "lo suficientemente justo", y es entonces cuando finalmente Sherlock se pone al lado de una muy frustrada Sally Donovan. John oye que esto sucede antes de que él lo vea y cuando lo ve, no puede ayudarse a si mismo y comienza a reir.

Sherlock está tan enojado.

Lestrade lo mira, claramente retirando su sugerencia anterior, y Sherlock se enfurece contra él, con todos sus indignados rizos flojos y su dramático chaquetón.

"¿Qué crees que estabas-"

"¡Él pensó que yo era tú!"

La expresión de Sherlock dura aproximadamente dos segundos.

Entonces son un par de desastres riendo.

De alguna manera, esto termina con Sherlock sentado en la parte posterior de la ambulancia con él, Lestrade alejándose por autopreservación, y John está físicamente herido por la cantidad de risas que ha tenido hoy. Se recupera, jadeando, solo para que Sherlock se incline y le susurra "Bienvenido a Londres" directamente a su oído. Eso lo pone en marcha de nuevo y para el momento en que pasa, él está suelto y tembloroso

"Está bien", él suelta en un suspiro tembloroso y satisfecho. "Tal vez estoy en estado de shock".

"No", dice Sherlock. "Solo te estás divirtiendo. Te dije que esto era mejor".

"Dios si. ¿Todavía quieres que ayude a pagar el alquiler?"

Sherlock se encoge de hombros, sin mirarlo, pero está sonriendo. Hay una pequeña pausa antes de que el hombre pregunte, "¿Cena?"

"Muriendo de hambre."

Se escabullen de la policía, riéndose como colegiales. La comida es excelente, la compañía extraña, y cuando vuelven a entrar en 221b Baker, John recuerda que no tiene sábanas para su cama. Para disgusto de Sherlock, toma el sofá y, para mayor disgusto de Sherlock, se acurruca bajo la manta de choque. Duerme y sueña y se despierta, por fin, a la luz del sol en lugar de temer.

Final

**Author's Note:**

> https://archiveofourown.org/users/bendingsignpost/pseuds/bendingsignpost  
> Esta es la cuenta de la autora original, pasen a leer algunas de sus historias :3


End file.
